Who doesn't like a bad girl?
by justkeeptyping
Summary: Unpredictable. That's what she craved to be. It was funny, how she could only do it with him.


**Just a little something, might turn it into a short story if you like it!**

She walked into the classroom, chewing gum. Her hair was straightened, fringe in her face, makeup and black mascara, patterned black tights and a skirt way to high. Yes, she may not have looked like Mara Jaffray, but that was who she was.

"Look!" Mick cried, pointing. She watched with a smirk on her face as Fabian dropped his book, as Patricia gave her an impressed look, and she strutted over to her desk.

"Didn't you use to be Mara?" Came a voice. Mara didn't need to turn around to know it was Jerome, she just rolled her eyes and sat beside Patricia. And she sure made the goth pixie look like something out of a Barbie magazine.

"For what it's worth," Alfie cried happily "I think you look great,"

"Good morning cla- Mara?" Mrs Andrews asked in shock as everyone took their seats

"What?" Mara glared at her. And it took guts for Mara, Mara who would do anything for a teacher to act so rudely. Everyone could see that

"N-nothing, you just look a little different that's all,"

"Good. That means success," she lifted her eye brows, waiting for the challenge. But the teacher gave none, and no one focused on the class, everyone kept their eye on Mara. Waiting to see what else she had in store.

Jerome watched from the back of class and his mind reeled, what had brought this on?

**Line Break**

"Mara!" came a voice, as she walked out of the class. "Mara!" Mara ignored the voice, heading over to her locker, her top button undone. "Hey Jaffray!" Mara sighed, turning to face Jerome. He looked down at her in horror "What are you doing?"

"Talking to an idiot," she replied, opening her locker. But she kicked her foot against it "I can't remember by locker code," she sighed. Jerome took a break from staring at her, to say quickly

"It's 563," he answered, shrugging. Mara now looked at him in shock. "What?" he lifted his hands in mock innocence.

She entered the code, stuffing her bag in and walking out. Jerome ran after her "Aren't you going to take any books back to the house?" he asked, as the wind blew harshly under the dark sky.

"No, we didn't get any homework."

"Yeah, but you're Mara. You always study!"

"Not anymore." Mara turned and glared at him "I am not predictable! I can change! I am not boring!" Jerome took a step back, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Is that what this is?" he asked laughing. It started to rain, but neither of them made move to walk away. Mara was thankful she had put on water proof makeup. "Dear god Jaffray, if you think this is making you less predictable, you are wrong!" he was yelling over the rain, laughing at her "The only way you could become less predictable was if you changed your style every day!" he brought his hands up to his face, laughing loudly. His light grey cardigan getting soaked. But his perfect hair staying in place.

"Get lost Jerome," she sighed, turning and walking back to the house. Jerome ran after her, still laughing

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I hurt poor little Mara's predictable feelings? Did I mo-" Jerome was cut off, and his blue eyes widened when he saw Mara Jaffray kissing him. She had one hand at the back of his neck, pulling him down to her level, and one hand on his shoulder. And she kissed him hard.

Jerome froze.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Mara placed a hand on her heart "Was that too predictable?" Still Jerome said nothing, frozen to the spot. Mara smiled triumphantly, finally she had done it! She wasn't predictable! She wasn't boring. She stood in front of Jerome with her arms crossed, waiting for confirmation.

Jerome touched his lips as if checking, before crossing his arms too "Still boring." He snapped, smirking meanly.

"What? You did not see that coming!" Mara yelled. Jerome laughed

"Do you want me to show you how to be unpredictable?" Jerome offered. Mara didn't say anything, but watched him through the pouring rain. "Okay fine, put your hands by your side," Mara did as told, and Jerome took two swift steps towards her and kissed her softly. Lightly. Not like hers which had been hard and rough, this was almost…loving? "Surprised?" he asked pulling away.

Mara nodded, staring up at him, mouth agape "Say it though,"

"Say what?"

"Say that I'm not predictable." She ordered. Jerome smiled at her

"Prove it." He laughed, leaning down so that his face was mere centimetres from hers.

"And how do I do that?" she asked, blinking away the rain.

"Kiss me again." He said simply. Mara arched an eye brow at him

"I'm not stupid, Jerome." She laughed.

"No, you're not." He agreed "But you are very hot in those tights and apparently a good kisser, so surprise me."

Mara didn't know what it was, maybe his piercing blue eyes, maybe the way he was looking at her. But she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. And this time he responded, his tongue finding way into her mouth and eliciting a moan. His hands found her waist and he was holding her so hard she was sure she would have bruises. But strangely enough she didn't mind.

She pulled away to breath, but kept her body pressed up against his "I thought you didn't like my new look?" she panted. Jerome smirked down at her

"Unpredictable right?" Jerome raised his eye brows, leaning down to kiss her again.

**No, I saw it coming. **

**REVIEW!**

**x**


End file.
